Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the opening sequence to Card Escape 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jimmy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Piptochi - Baby (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Giant Yellow Monkey - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Ultra Goliath - Fat Cat (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *The Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *and more Transcript *(the song plays) *Ben Ravencroft: Guess who's back? That's right! It is I, Ben Ravencroft! *Cards: And so are we! *Ben Ravencroft: And I'm got some guards with me too. Let them intrdouce themselves. *Professor Oak: Come on, Fievel! *Tallulah: We need your help! *Baby: Come here now! *Cyril Sneer: I'm Cyril Sneer. I'm Cedric Sneer's dad. *Sheriff of Nottingham: I'm The Sheriff Of Nottingham. I collect taxes. *Madame Mousey: I'm Madame Mousey. I sing in a concert. *Scuttlebutt: I'm Scuttlebutt. I work with other characters. *Merlock: I'm Merlock. I'm a magician. *Genie Jafar: I'm Genie Jafar. I belong in a lamp. *Fat Cat: I'm Fat Cat. I belong to my owner. *Ben Ravencroft: Have you got what it takes? *Cards: Think you can stand up against us? *Fievel Mousekewitz: Bring it on! (leaps into action, and by using his net, catches lots of cards) *Narrator: One bright day, on the Severn Valley Railway, at Bewdley Station, temporarily named Hilton... *(at Bewdley station, which is temporarily renamed Hilton in Howards End, on The Severn Valley Railway, as some cards wait impatiently on the platform, they flee from the station as some people arrive, when City of Truro, No. 3717, a G.W.R. City Class 4-4-0 engine, built in 1903, being the first 100mph machine in the world, being in green livery, carrying a red headlamp on his head, starring in Howards End, and being piloted by Fievel Mousekewitz, carrying a corn-cob pipe of bubbles in his mouth, arrives and pulls into the platform, taking six chocolate and colored coaches) *Professor Oak: Good morning, Fievel. You are right on time. I say. Nice engine you've got! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Thanks, Professor Oak. *Professor Oak: Here's a favor. While I'm away, could you kindly travel to Hatley station, providing you take these sets of clothes with you? You don't mind, do you? Be sure to watch out for passing trains as well. *Fievel Mousekewitz: (holds his corn-cob pipe in his mouth and starts blowing bubbles) It's a good thing City of Truro is owned by The National Railway Museum at York, huh, Tallulah? *Tallulah: I say, Fievel, what are you doing with that engine, City of Truro? What a nice engine he is. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Thanks, Tallulah. I'm glad you like him, because No. 3717, owned by The National Railway Museum at York, normally resides at Bridgenorth, which is here on The Severn Valley Railway, and at Hilton, which is where I have just arrived with my engine, City of Truro. He's such a good steam engine, isn't he? *Tallulah: Yes, he is. And Hilton Station, eh? That's a good name to be renamed for Bewdley. And I say, Fievel. Nice corn cob pipe of bubbles you've got in your mouth, Fievel. Now City of Truro normally carries the number, 3440, and is still in Great Western livery, as No. 3717, which is a nice number. How come these boxes carry clothes and hats? *Fievel Mousekewitz: Thanks for the corn-cob of bubbles and the rename of the station, which is here at Bewdley. And look! Everything arrives safe and sound. *(some cards are putting some people into the coaches while the others are playing in the park) *Tallulah: Wow. Cool. And why are there lots of cards putting people into the coaches? *Fievel Mousekewitz: Because some are good and some are bad. *Baby: Correct. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Isn't it cool? Just like working on railways? *Tallulah: Why, yes, but that's not the point. Some cards are under Ben's commands. It's caused us big problems in the past. When cards are told what to do, Ben, they get into all kinds of mischief. *Fievel Mousekewitz: And look at that. It's the guy with glasses on. *Tallulah: What?! Ben Ravencroft? Oh no! It's happening again! *Fievel Mousekewitz: It doesn't look like he's bothering anyone. *Tallulah: Well, he is a smart one. We don't know what he might do if he uses his powers to take control of the other cards. *Ben Ravencroft: Attack! *(the other cards obey and go to take over the world) *Tallulah: Oh dear! What can we do?! *Fievel Mousekewitz: It appears they're having the fun of their lives! *Tallulah: Then what are you on about?! You have to stop all of the cards, or else, Professor Oak, coming back from his vacation, will be mad about this! *Fievel Mousekewitz: What?! Why me? What have me and Baby done?! *Tallulah: You've spoiled everything by messing it up! Now, get to work, and get going! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Okay, I'm on it. Don't worry. (blows the whistle, and opens the regulator, but as City of Truro starts puffing and chuffing, he grips the rails on the tracks, and speeds carefully away from Hilton toward Hatley) *Narrator: Oh dear! Looks like Ben Ravencroft is at it again! Can Fievel defeat him and capture all the cards? I'm sure he will! Category:Julian Bernardino